highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent Resistance
The Crescent Resistance is a movement within Suramar City, acting from the shadows to counter the oppression of Grand Magistrix Elisande and her pro-Legion loyalists, and receives much but not all of its support from the lower and middle classes of Suramar's social strata. The Crescent Resistance has been gaining traction within the middle districts of Suramar as their covert acts have been met with some success. They believe that no Nightborne holds the godlike power of cutting off another from the Nightwell, that it is their birth-right as a people and the Elisande has thus betrayed her own people in denying them such, or using such threats to ensure fealty. Connections between the resistance and any remnants of the failed coup attempt against Grand Magistrix Elisande are unclear, though from limited contact and likely due in part to Elisande's grip over the city, at least some among them see working alongside other elven races as necessary, and supporting their exiled kin, denied their birthright, is generally viewed as a duty of the Resistance. Tactics With the coup crushed and the response a brutal crackdown giving rise to many new Withered outside and sometimes even inside the city, the Resistance relies on guerrilla-style actions to do all they can to keep the population safe. Methods include infiltration and intelligence gathering, targeted assassinations of loyalist figures, and the redistribution of arcwine from the city's upper classes, typically residing along the Moonbeam Causeway and partying in Astravaar Harbor, to the neglected and starving, at times even withering, populace in the south. Discrete aid provided by high elves, largely in the form of intelligence and mana crystals which help extend how many elves a cache of arcwine can sustain, has been welcomed, and resistance figures seem willing to consider working with elves from between Darnassus and Silvermoon, though emphasis is placed on fostering trust as is possible under the circumstances. The resistance is believed to be biding time as support is developed with the hopes that a second insurrection against the Grand Magistrix's firm hand, will fare better given external support and with hopefully remaining elements of the failed first insurrection. Known Affiliates - ((Add Make Pages For/People Here)) Crescent Resistance figures, for obvious reasons, go to great lengths to conceal their activities, and may well appear on the surface to be among Elindande's most argent supporters. however a few figures, their exact standing and level of support unclear, have been identified: * Lady Amatheia Shadegrove - A minor noblewoman living in the south of Suramar, Lady Shadegrove is believed involved with arcwine redistribution efforts, and may be the originator of complex arcane seals used to safeguard resistance shipments. She holds a deep interest in visiting the Sunwell after learning of it. Contact: Vor'taria Aral'lith * [[Tezraseyna Ishal'shanre|'Tezraseyna Ishal'shanre' ]]- A Nightborne woman having lost a son to Withering right in the city, Tezraseyna now spends a good deal of time travelling away from Suramar under the auspices of trade. She indicated her opposition to Elisande while speaking to exiled Telemancer Kadremis Mathieu and though her exact role is unclear, she was highly cordial and sympathetic to the exile, lending support to the notion of the resistance either holding or seeking to re-establish contact with exiled remnants of the now infamous failed coup. She spoke of using the estate of Lady Ly'leth Lunastre near the southern edge of the city as the safest point of exist and entry, suggesting though not confirming possible support from the high noblewoman. Contact: Bellaria Sunrose * Arcanist Thorel Mathieu - Son of Kadremis Mathieu, the exiled Fourth Telemancer of Suramar. His father sought to send word to his son that he was surviving and for Thorel himself to stay ought of trouble, though Thorel proved insistent on helping save his city and reunite with his exiled father. Thorel has been responsible for providing arcwine, telemancy equipment and spellbooks/items related to Shal'dorei spellcraft. Contact: Entilzha Firesong * "Morgane" - Presumed to be an alias, Morgane is a fellow arcanist and childhood friend to Thorel Mathieu. She's believed among the few resistance figures in north Suramar and is well connected among the movement. Morgane has survived assassination attempts due to her declining to accept fel injections. Her felsworn enemies have since resorted to threatening Morgane's mother and stealing her family regalia, the powerful Highborne-era Amulet of Ky'lintha in an effort to lure Morgane her from the city and her deftly woven wards. Contact: None - all information received through Thorel and Kadremis Mathieu to Entilzha Firesong *'''Elon Nor'theldran - '''The Highguard's chief contact amongst the Resistance, and the head of a house in the merchant nobility. Elon with his beloved, Erona Valtorin, have provided incredible aid and shelter to the Silver Covenant efforts in the region, and now with the city retaken, Elon vows to see the High Elves flourish by sponsoring their efforts with the backing of House Nor'theldran. Speculation Whom, if any, lead the Crescent Resistance within Suramar City is unknown, though as arcwine redistribution seems centered around the Waning Crescent inn in the far south of the city, its owner, Vanthir, is suspected of involvement. Resistance figures have expressed interest in the fate of the coup's leadership, the apparent leader then indicated by Kadremis as First Arcanist Thalyssra and believed to include his direct superior, Chief Telemancer Oculeth. The fate of these figures is unknown, as if living they'd likely go to great lengths to conceal their efforts. Rumors that the First Arcanist lives seems to provide hope, though if the resistance seeks to pave the way for her return, or instead seek to install Lady Lunastre or a yet-unknown figure remains undetermined. Current actions to weaken the loyalist forces and distribute arcwine to the needy are acknowledged as stopgap measures, and the extent of the support held by the Crescent Resistance will likely not be known until a military action with the strength to depose Elisande gets underway. Its suspected that many whom currently play no active role but keep their heads down seeking to avoid trouble, would likely act to support a campaign with the elfpower to succeed. The Duskwatch is said to have been thoroughly purged, and as the guard directly oversee the abduction of children to be given to the burning Legion, harassment, and casually putting down any whom wither in the city, little support from within the guards is likely to exist, though as the resistance tends to be tipped off regarding sweeps of the city's southern districts for dissenters, some level of infiltration or possibly bribery of the now notoriously corrupt guards seems to exist. Category:Factions Category:Suramar Category:Nightborne